


For you;

by meshi_chan



Series: Produce 101 - Baseball AU [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Gen, M/M, battery!ongniel, catcher!ong, i cant came up with a team name srsly, inspired from real life events, pitcher!daniel, these boys are university tier baseball players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshi_chan/pseuds/meshi_chan
Summary: The battery (pitcher-catcher) relationship short story of Justice League Baseball team ace pitcher, Kang Daniel, who wavers during a game and the catcher, Ong Seongwoo, who promised the young pitcher something.





	For you;

**Author's Note:**

> this story is brought to you by a nagging friend who injected this idea inside my head, a twitter-based fanart of baseball!ongniel, a relevant prompt from my previous fanfic, missing my kokoyakyu boys since this story is inspired from a scene in a japanese high school baseball game back in 2015 and watched too many baseball animes.

“Time!” the catcher sends signal to the umpire as he opened the catcher mask that was covering his face and ran towards the mound, where the pitcher was standing, occasionally taps his feet to the mound as he stares his shoes. Ong Seongwoo, the catcher, stops in front of his junior pitcher. He sighed as he caught the worried expression on their team ace, Kang Daniel.

“Ya. Stop looking at the board with that worried expression, Kang Daniel.” Seongwoo told the brunet as he lightly hit Daniel’s shoulder with his mitt. Daniel lifted his head to find the catcher in front of him grinning widely.  

“We lost three runs, they scored a homerun and we haven’t scored yet… Full count*)… _Hyung,_ I’m—“ Daniel’s sentences was immediately cut off as he sees the grin on his senior’s face is getting wider. Seongwoo moves his hand to grab Daniel’s cold hand and held it. With a soft expression on his face, Seongwoo brought his catcher mitt to his mouth,

“Let’s end this inning first. I believe you. Just throw your pitches like I told you too and if we managed to shut down this upcoming batter, I’ll give you a present.” Seongwoo whispered softly, as if making sure only both of them could hear it. Seongwoo smiled once again before grasping Daniel’s hand once again and made his way from the mound to the catcher box. Daniel only stared at the backside of the catcher of the team in confusion.

But then, all Daniel could do is to hold into Seongwoo’s words. Seongwoo didn’t get chosen to be the 1st string catcher, hand-picked by the coach and their captain, Kim Jonghyun, for no reason. He may be the team dork at times but they acknowledge his skills. Seongwoo is too skillful for a university-tier catcher and Daniel knew it.

And Daniel trusts him.

As he lets out a breath, calming himself as he lowered his body; put his throwing hand on his back and paid closely to Seongwoo’s hand signal. He tuned out the encouragement yells from his infielders and outfielders teammates as he focused on the catcher's hand, as if the 18.44 meters distance from the catcher box where Seongwoo is squating and the mound where Daniel currently is, didn’t exist.

_A fastball*) to the left. Give me your best ball._ Was the interpreted version of Seongwoo’s hand signal that Daniel deciphered. The brunet nodded once, agreeing with the signal that Seongwoo gave to him, as he pulled back, standing straight. The pitcher lifted his leg, thumped the mound, twisted his waist and threw the ball on his hand towards Seongwoo’s catcher mitt.

The sound of the ball hitting the catcher mitt clearly was a beautiful sound that Daniel’s ears managed to caught.

“STRIKE!! BATTER OUT!!!” the umpire yelled as the crowds erupted into cheers directed to the teams who are playing defense in the field. At the earlier inning, the Justice League team, Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s team, lost two runs because of a homerun and Daniel himself wavers at some point that their opposing team manages to score another run. But, now the Justice League is as strong as ever.

The team ran to the dugout, preparing to change to become the offense team. Their team members gave Daniel a pat on his back, shoulder, even head (it was Kang Dongho who did it). The team manager, Yoon Jisung, threw Daniel a bottle of water, which the latter caught easily, mouthed a ‘good job out there’ and smiled towards the young brunet. Daniel returned the smile.

“Okay, team. Huddle up!” the captain, Kim Jonghyun, called and signaling the team to gather around him. “The cleanup hitters*) are lining up. Let’s cheer them on loudly and let’s keep on this pace.” Jonghyun’s surroundings yelled in agreement. The third batter is Noh Taehyun, who’s also the third baseman for the Justice League team and one of the power hitter*) of the team, steps into the field. Taehyun managed to hit the ball and made it fell between the center field and left field area. Taehyun getting into the base made the crowd erupted into cheers.

The next batter, the cleanup and the fourth batter, is Kang Dongho, the main power hitter of Justice League team with an intimidating aura that could scare any pitchers (while outside the diamond field, everyone who knew him know that Kang Dongho is a huge teddie bear with a child heart). The opposing team did a countermeasure as the infielders moved away from their respected positions, as if expecting that Dongho would try to hit a long one.

The center fielder of the Justice League team, however, predicted this and hit the ball low and short as it drops into between first and second base. It was a bit shame that Dongho couldn’t hit a long hit but he manages to move Taehyun to third base while he arrived at the first base safely.

The cleanup batters of Justice League Team is known for being a power hitter for the first two while the fifth one is known as being a clutch hitter*), sometimes since there are time where the said player couldn’t hit any balls without anyone on base. So when the fifth batter made his appearance, his catcher gears off, the crowd cheers erupted loudly as high expectations befall to the infamous clutch hitter of the Justice League team,

“The 5th batter of Justice League team, catcher. Ong Seongwoo.” The MC announced as the catcher entered the field confidently, smiling widely as he held his bat yet his eyes being focused as ever. Seongwoo arrived at the batter box, bending his knees and held his bat high with his eyes focused on the pitcher of the opposing team.

Daniel was sitting down at the bench in the dugout, sitting next to him is the left fielder, Hwang Minhyun and the team shortstop, Park Woojin. The ace pitcher was observing the catcher’s movement in the batter box, when the sentence that Seongwoo told him earlier crept inside his mind.

_I’ll give you a present._

“What would the present be…?” Daniel said his thought out loud, startling himself and manages to grab Minhyun and Woojin’s attention who are sitting next to him.

“Did Seongwoo told you that?” Minhyun asked as he put his gloves on, smiling at Daniel’s comment.

“Seongwoo- _hyung_ is something to say that kind of thing during an important preliminary game.” Woojin added as he leaned back, he breaks into a small smile.

“… What does that mean, actually?” Daniel asked in confusion. The two of them may have been a battery for over a year now but sometimes Seongwoo do things that Daniel couldn’t comprehend and vice versa (but Daniel doesn’t know this).

“Pay attention to him” Minhyun answered shortly as he pointed his fingers to the figure in the batter box and Daniel’s eyes followed suit.

The next scene that Daniel’s brown orbs captured unfolds like a baseball comic scene would do.

Seongwoo swung his bat and twisted his hip in a high speed and the sound of the metal bat and rubber ball colliding with a clean, beautiful sound. The ball was sent flying high to the air as the catcher dropped his bat and began to make a run for the first base, whilst Dongho and Taehyun immediately ran and made their way to the next bases. Hundreds pair of eyes was on the flying ball.

Until the ball finally drop into the audience tribune, just under the score board.

“HOMERUN!!!” the MC shouted, a hint of surprised and amazed was heard on his tone. The crowd again, both in the tribune and inside the dugout, erupted into cheers, applauses and victory yells as Seongwoo held his hand up high, victorious. Taehyun and Dongho arrived at the home plate and slapped each other hands in a high-five energetically. The two men greeted Seongwoo who had arrived at the home plate and pulled him into a group hug, officially scored three-runs for the Justice League team.

Upon arriving at the dugout, Seongwoo made his way to where Daniel was sitting while receiving congratulatory pats on his shoulders and occasionally, head, by his teammates who all had the biggest grin he’d seen today. The homerun that he did earlier did boost the team morale and Seongwoo was proud of him landing a successful homerun. The catcher sat next to Daniel who’s still in awe while staring at Seongwoo. Seongwoo grinned at him and opened his mouth,

“Did you like the present I gave to you, Kang Daniel?”

All Daniel could do is laughed in amusement.  

**Author's Note:**

> some techincal definitions for you guys who's not familiar with baseball terms!
> 
> *) Full count : where the counting is two strikes (out of three), two outs (out of three) and three balls (out of four)  
> *) Fastball : a type of pitch, a common one but it varies across pitchers since it relies on speed.  
> *) Cleanup hitters : I usually heard this more in Japanese High School Baseball area than in MLB area (I don’t follow MLB) where 3rd, 4th and 5th batters are the best hitters in the team.  
> *) Power hitter : the term to for skilled player that has a higher than average ability when it came to batting. They are usually strong and have higher chances to score homeruns, as well doubles (reaching second base without being strikeout) and triples (reaching third base without being strikeout).  
> *) Clutch hitter : A player with a knack for coming up with the ability of game-deciding hit, sometimes a home run, often coming with two outs, or did a hit or play that has a significant impact to the game. 
> 
> I used this prompt for another fanfic but this prompt is one of the sweetest of it all and I just had to do it. I was confused earlier who should be the pitcher and who should be the catcher but then I decided maybe a prompt where Daniel wavers as a pitcher and Ong reassured him and promised him a gift, a homerun, if he do well fits them well lmao. I hope you enjoy this because I had fun writing this!


End file.
